Opposites Have Attracted
by RenesmeeLautner416
Summary: This is a continues story to Opposites Attract. Jacob and Nessie just met and are already in love, can they make it thru all of the drama that is coming into Forks?
1. Already In love

Chapter 1:

Renesmee Cullen

When we finally arrived in Forks I smiled when I found Jacob in my room. "Hey." He smiled and pulled me against himself and kissed me. When he pulled away he ran into the bathroom and I watched him, confused, but then my mom walked in with a box of my things.

"Hey sweetie. How do you like your room?" She asked me.

"I love it." I smiled at her.

"Good. Now come help us bring everything else in." She said, walking out of the room and down the hall. When she turned the corner to walk down the stairs Jacob walked out of the bathroom. 

"I'll come help too. But I'll come from my car." He smiled and he began walking towards the window before I grabbed his hand. He looked back at me and smiled again. I pulled him back to me and kissed him deeply. His fingers entwined in my hair and kept my face in place. I placed my hand on his chest-feeling the warmth.

"I gotta go." I said between kisses.

"Fine." He said before he kissed me one last time and jumped out the window, landing softly and quietly on the ground below.

I rushed downstairs and fixed my hair before I went out to help unload the moving van. Just as Emmett was coming out with two boxes, Jacob came running up.

"Hey Bells." He said and hugged my mom with a smile then secretly winked at me.

"Hey Jake. Man I've missed you. Well, this is my daughter Renesmee, but you can call her Nessie. Nessie this is Jacob Black." She introduced us and I silently giggled.

"It's nice to meet you Jake, I've heard a lot about you." I said with a smile.

"You too." He smiled back at me. "So you guys need any help?" 

"Yea, thanks." My mom said as she grabbed a few bags. "So what school are you going to Jacob?" She asked as she came back out.

"Forks High." He said as he picked up three boxes.

"Hello biceps." I said as I grabbed his arm and laughed.

"That's the school Nessie's going too, keep an eye on her for me." She laughed.

"Oh, I will." Jacob said as he laughed and put the boxes in the house. "So what are you classes Nessie?" He asked me.

"I have Mr. Urban, Mrs. Bailey, Mr. Stevens, and Mr. Keith on A-day. Then B-day I have Mrs. Chapman, Mrs. Bruster, Mr. Riley, and Mrs. Water." I said knowing that I had Mr. Urban, Mrs. Bailey, Mrs. Chapman, and Mr. Riley with Jake.

"Oh, I have some of those teachers too." He winked at me and I smiled.

"Really? Can't wait then." I smiled and when my mom wasn't lookin I grabbed Jake's ass. He jumped a little but smiled at me.

"So Bella, my dad's having a small dinner at my house with the Clearwater's, do you think that Nessie could come? This way she can get to know some of the kids going to Forks High." He asked her as he picked up four more boxes and I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Yea, sure. I mean if Nessie want's to go." She looked at me and I nodded.

"That'd be cool." I said as I picked up the final box in the truck and placed it down in the living room.

"That was a lot quicker than I thought, thanks Jake." My mom said. "Why don't you show Jake the house." She said as she walked into the kitchen to get a drink of lemonade.

"Ok." I smiled at him as we walked into the living room. "Living room, kitchen, you've seen the first floor." I said as I lead him up the stairs. "Let me show you my room." I whispered to him as we ran up the stairs, completely ignoring the second floor.

When we reached my room and he shut the door. I looked out the window and without any notice he tackled me onto the bed and kissed me.

"You have no idea about how much I wanted to do that since we were out there." He said then kissed me again. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and held his face to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my tongue met his in the middle. I felt him tense as he got off of me.

"What?" I asked him as he pulled me up. There was a knock at my door and Jacob went over to look out the window, acting interested. "Hi Aunt Alice." I smiled at her. 

"Ok, so since you barely have any clothes to wear tonight, your gonna have to borrow an outfit from me." She said as she grabbed onto my wrist.

"I'll be right back Jacob." I shouted back at Jake.

"Ok," He said as he looked after me and smiled gently.

"Why can't I just wear this Alice?" I asked her directing to my black, tight sweatpants, and my white tank top.

"You are not walking out of my house with that on." She said as she pulled out a mini skirt from her dresser, and a light green strapless shirt with a green beaded necklace, and a pair of green pumps from her closet. She went over to her mirror and opened it to show a small jewelry box and pulled out a large black belt with a large bow on the side. "Here. Oh, and," She began as she went through her dresser again and pulled out a pair of black panties and a matching strapless, push-up bra.

"What the hell?" I asked her as I held the underwear.

"I know you like Jacob, and they go best with that outfit." She said as she sat down beside me.

"So you have a pair of underwear for every outfit?" I asked her as I went to change in her closet.

"No, I have a pair of underwear that go with every shirt, dress, skirt, and jeans that I own!" She laughed and I pulled the top on over my head and slipped into the heels.

"How does it look?" I asked her as I stepped out of the closet.

"Wow." I heard from someone, who wasn't Alice. I looked over and heard Aunt Rose say as she walked into the room.

"Hey Ness." She hugged me. "It's been a few years. Do you remember me?" She asked.

"Of course! How could I forget you, you completely ruined my favorite dress when I was five." I said to her and she frowned. "But, I also remember that you gave me my first mini dress when I was ten." I laughed along with her.

"Yea, and I want to be the first to give you this," She said as she handed me a square wrapper. I looked at it and read 'Trojan' across it.

"Your are the first to give me a condom." I laughed as we sat on Alice's couch.

"I just want you to be safe." She said and smiled before she left. Seconds later Jake walked in.

"Wow, nice." He smiled as he took my hand and we walked down stairs. He dropped my hand just as we got into the living room. "We'll be heading out now." He said before we left and we heard a few mumbled 'goodbyes' and left.

We drove down the driveway and down to La Push. We passed by Billy's house.

"Um…?" I asked, puzzled.

"Ok, so I brought you down here because Sam is having a party, and I want everyone to meet you." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok, I don't mind." I laughed as we pulled onto Emily's street and parked next to a few other cars. We walked down the short dirt path to her door and Paul came running out with Embry, and someone I had never seen before, close on his tail.

"Nessie!" Paul shouted as he picked me up off the ground and spun me around.

"Um…Hi. Paul." I said awkwardly.

"Sorry, it's just since we can read each other's minds as werewolves, then we all found out about you, and how you guys…um acted at the meadow." He chuckled.

"It was a dream!" I shouted at him and then tripped him quickly.

"So you are as strong in person." He laughed.

"Ok, I know Paul, Embry," I smiled at him. "Jared, Quil, Sam, and Leah, but who is that?" I directed to the other guy who looked a little younger than the rest of us.

"Oh, that's Seth." Jacob said and he stuck his hand out to me. I took it quickly and flipped him.

"Wow! If you don't want her, then I call her!" He laughed and got up.

"No way dude, she's mine." Jacob laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I smiled as we walked into Emily's house, and it seemed so comforting. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So you're the dream girl." She smiled as she put down the phone and walked over to Sam, who put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yea," I blushed slightly. 

"When is the pizza getting here?" Jared complained as he sat at the table and put his feet up, making his chair lean back on the back two stools.

"I just ordered it, and get your feet off of my table." She scowled at him.

"Nah, I'm fine." He laughed.

I pushed his chair down onto the floor with a laugh and he growled at me. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that, Jared is pretty strong, and he can kick ass." Paul laughed.

"Oh hell yea I can." He laughed as he looked like he was about to tackle me but I dodged it quickly.

"Nice clothes here! Not right now, later when I have sweat pants on I wouldn't mind kicking your ass." Everyone chuckled. 

"Ok so you can kick ass, look hot in sweat pants, what else can you do?" Quil asked as he sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV but wasn't paying attention to it.

"Well, I'm very…flexible." I said with a small blush and Jacob chuckled as he sat down on the bench behind us and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head on the crook of his neck, then he kissed me lightly.

"Da-y-umm!" Quil laughed as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" Quil, Embry, and Jared hollered at the same time.

As they all rushed to the door Jacob pulled me into the living room, which was now completely vacant.

"What are you-?" I began to ask as Jacob lifted me off my feet and kissed me. His soft, warm lips against mine felt welcoming, and the way his strong arms held my small, gentle figure made me feel safe.

"So I have a question for you Nessie." Paul asked as he stuffed his face with his fourth piece of pizza.

"Yes?" I said as I leaned on Jacob's arm while I took medium sized bites of my cheese pizza.

"Are you a virgin? Or is the dream true?" he asked and Jacob almost chocked on his Mountain Dew.

"Dude!" Jacob freaked out as I calmed him gently.

"It's fine Jacob. And Paul, yes I am a virgin actually." I said, smiling.

"Ok good," Paul said as he finished his pizza and leaned over to grab another piece of Pineapple pizza. And that was the end of that conversation, I meant to ask Paul why he wanted to know but I never got a chance to because right after dinner Jacob, Jared, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry and I piled into 2 cars and headed into Port Angeles to go see a movie.

There was a new movie theater that had just open that had $2 movies, but they were just reruns. The best movie they had was The Stepfather so we bought our tickets, popcorn, and snacks. We sat on the top row of the theater; there was about five other people in the theater. Jacob and I sat on the far end along with Leah and Jared, then it was Quil, Embry, and Seth. "Whoo!" I heard Quill say as he saw Kelly come out of the pool. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on Jacob's arm as he took my hand and began playing with my fingers. 

"After this you wanna do something?" he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"And, what would that be?" I asked, and took a piece of popcorn and chucked it at him, playfully.

He chuckled and kissed my nose. I smiled and took a sip from my Mountain Dew. "I don't know, just hang out at my house and just watch movies." he whispered.

"What is this exactly then?" I whispered as I looked at him and batted my eyelashes a little bit.

"I call this going out with friends. I just wanna hang out with you." he said as he took my hand and looked at me. I smiled and leaned over to him and kissed him. His fingers grazed the side of my face as we heard a scream come from Leah. I jumped and blushed as Jacob chuckled at me.

The movie finally ended and we dropped everyone else back at Emily's house and we headed over to Jacob's house. We watched a few movies before I fell asleep in his arms on his small couch in his living room.


	2. That's What She Said!

Chapter 2: That's What She Said

Renesmee Cullen

I woke up and heard Billy and Sue walking out the door-leaving Jake and I alone. I got up slowly and stretched as I saw Jake move silently in his sleep. I got up and poured myself some Frosted Flakes and walked out to find Jacob awake.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Good morning gorgeous." He smiled and made room for me next to him on the couch. We sat down and not five minutes after that Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil came barging in.

"Bonfire tonight at the beach and you guys better be there." Paul said as he sat down on the rocking chair just beside us.

"Ok, I'll have to call my parents." I said and took our my phone to dial their number.

"Hi sweetie, how was Leah's house?" I heard my dad say over the line.

"Good, dad. Jacob and his friends are having a bonfire down by the beach can I go?" I begged.

"I don't know sweetie." He said and I could see him running his hands thru his golden hair.

"Please daddy?" I pleaded, using 'daddy' knowing he always falls for that.

"I bet that's what she said to Jacob last night." I heard Paul say obnoxiously next to me and everyone laughed, besides Jacob and myself.

"Shut up." I hissed at him. "Please dad!" I begged and he sighed.

"Ok, but I want you home by midnight at the latest." He said.

"Thank you dad!" I said before I hung up.

"He said yes." I smiled at Jacob. "Oh, and Paul you have such a big mouth!" I shrieked at him.

"That's what she said about my dick." Paul laughed.

"Oh my god, Paul!" I growled at him.

"That's what she said." He laughed even harder.

I groaned and buried my head into Jake's arm.

We went over to Sue's house later that day so I could borrow some of Leah's clothes. She let me wear a pair of her dark denim shorts that came very high on my butt, and a lime green see thru tank top. She took our a black and white striped string bikini and I grabbed a pair of her black flip flops.

"Thanks Leah." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Your welcome, and just so you know, Jacob is going to love that outfit." She laughed as we walked down stairs slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, it just screams 'I wanna get laid.' He's gonna get a boner just looking at you." She laughed and I blushed as we walked into hearing range of the boys so we both went silent except for small giggles that couldn't help but escape when Jacob looked me over, smiled and placed his hand on his jeans uncomfortably.

"Damn. I didn't think it would be that fast." She whispered to me and we both laughed.

"Hey." Jacob said awkwardly, trying to hide his forming erection. So just to play with him I smiled and walked closer to him.

"What do you think of this outfit? It's like the only outfit that would fit me." I said as I spun around and smiled up at him. He raised his eyebrows at me, catching me in my playful game.

"It seems like you want to get laid." He whispered in my ear, quoting Leah practically.

"Maybe I do." I smiled and looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Well, if you do then I can probably put in a quick one right now." He smiled and licked his lips as he stared at my lips. I kissed him quickly and shook my head.

"Not yet." I said and took his hand as he frowned. "But you will know when I do want to." I smiled as we walked out to his car.

"How?" He asked.

"The outfit I'll be wearing will give you a boner quicker than this outfit." I smiled and looked at him as he drove out of Leah's garage and he blushed. "Aww, baby. I've never seen you blush." I smiled as he blushed even more. I laughed as we drove closer to the beach.

The bonfire wasn't for another couple hours but we were all hanging out at the beach anyway. When we parked and I looked out everyone was there except for Emily and Sam.

I jumped out of the car and ran down the beach with Jacob close on my tail. He tackled me and we were laughing when Jared and Paul came up and shook their wet hair at us.

"Stop!" I shrieked but then they ringed out their soaking wet shirts on me. "You guys suck!" I shrieked as Jacob helped me up.

"Yes Nessie, but the question is do _you suck?" _Paul laughed and Jared joined in.

"I may not suck but I sure do kick." I said, about to kick them both in their dicks when they covered themselves. I laughed as Jacob began wiping sand off of my back and my butt, his hand rested on my butt and gave it a tight squeezed before we went over to the ocean. I shed my clothes and put them over my Leah's clothes as Jacob began running into the ocean. I ran after him and he began splashing me as I shrieked.

Paul brought over a football and began tossing it back and forth. Jacob tossed it to Jared and I jumped and grabbed it before he could get it. Jacob chased after me and tackled me into the water. I opened my eyes-burning from the water-and saw Jacob smiling at me as he kissed me and my world exploded, the way his lips felt against mine felt as if he was my entire world.


	3. A Little Bite

Chapter 3: A Little Bite

Jacob Black

I watched as her head broke the surface and I was jealous of every little droplet that fell from her light brunette-red curls that slide down her face, across her breasts, down her tiny, fragile waist, and fell onto the bottom of her bikini

It took all I could not to just tackle her in the water and make love to her right then and there. I felt a low growl in my throat, the animal coming out in me. I sniffed the air and could smell her dripping onto the bikini bottom. I clenched my fist so tight my knuckles became white. Paul threw the ball to me and I jumped up grabbed the football. I fell back onto the water and saw Nessie looking up at me thru her lashes. I bite my lip as my cock hurt. She really _was _screaming 'Fuck me Jacob!' practically.

She bent over slightly as she awaited for her chance to grab the ball. I threw it to Jared and she glared at me-knowing I skipped her on purpose. I smiled slyly at her and she lowly growled at me and I chuckled.

Paul tossed the ball to me and I was about to catch it when Nessie jumped in front of me and grabbed the ball. She shot off towards the beach-dodging Paul completely. She tossed the ball behind her but kept running, she ran towards an old tree up a hill and I chased her, close on her tail. I lightly tackled her near the bottom of the tree and she smiled at me.

"Fuck me Jacob." I heard her say in my imagination.

"As much as you want." I said accidentally out loud and she smiled at me. I had no idea what she had just said. "Wait, what?" I asked her.

"I said, can I um…you know. Take a bite? Of…you?" She whispered, blushing.

"Oh hell yea." I laughed. "Anywhere the fuck you want." When I said the word 'fuck' my cock twitched.

She started kissing me and traveled her way down my neck. She sucked and bite my neck as she growled lightly. She traveled her way down my chest and gave my nipples a hard bite. I moaned as a light growl left my lips. He licked my abs and my cock was hurting

"Nessie." I moaned.

"Jacob." She moaned as her lips found mine.

My tongue played with hers as she sprawled out on top of me, her hips slightly grinding against mine. Her hand traveled from my hair, down my chest, across my abs, and her tiny fingers pulled at the top of my trunks. I moaned in her mouth and rolled over on top of her. My lips slide down her neck and across her chest. I bite her stomach and lightly nibbled on her inner thigh.

Her scent entered my nose and I moaned at just the smell of her. To stop myself from ripping her bikini off and fucking her I placed my lips over hers. She pushed me over again and her hips started grinding against mine again. I moaned loudly. My cock was hurting so bad that I couldn't feel it anymore.

"Nessie." I moaned and her hand found its way to the string that was holding up my trunks. She untied it easily-as if she's done this millions of times. She was about to pull down my trunks when Paul threw the football at us.

"Oh my God." Nessie blushed as she got off of me. Paul and Jared were laughing hysterically at us and I took that moment to tie my trunks again.

"Jacob!" Paul mimicked Nessie and she blushed even more, hiding behind me.

"Shut the fuck up you guys." I said as I dived for them and tackled them onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Come on, either way we would have heard about it when we all went wolf." Paul laughed.

"Whatever shit-head." Nessie said as we walked back to the beach. She took my hand and stopped me. I looked at her weird and she smiled. She went on her toes and pulled me back down and kissed me. I smiled against her lips and she pulled away but kept her fingers entwined with mine. "I love you Jacob." She smiled up at me.

"I love you too Nessie." I kissed her forehead as we sat down, about to start the bonfire.

AN: OK, ik short chapter! :P srry bout that but yea anywho! I'm working on this one a lot more now AND AND AND! im working on a Big Brother Twilight! XDDD SO i can't wait 4 yall 2 read that 1! read and review this please! im working on the next chapter now! it shud b up soon! :) Thanks 4 all the review! 3 yall!


	4. What's Your Favorite?

Chapter 4

Renesmee Cullen

I sat down next to Jake and wrapped my arm around his and entwined our fingers. I watched as Sam pulled up his truck with large speakers on the back and started playing 'Like OMG Baby'

"Jake come on, dance with me." I tugged at his arm but he pouted.

"No, you know I can't dance!" He said and I frowned.

"Fine, I'll dance with Jared or Paul." I grinned wickedly as I saw them walk by and I grabbed Paul's arm. "You wanna dance?" I asked and giggled.

"Hell yea." He laughed and gave Jake a thumbs up. We walked closer to the car and I kicked off my flip flops. Paul took my hands in his and we started dancing around. I was moving my hips around and having a lot of fun. Leah then came up and asked if she could dance with Paul and I nodded as she smiled at me.

"Wanna dance Ness?" Jared asked and I laughed, but nodded. He put his hands on my waist lightly and that's when 'Boy Like You' by Ke$ha came on. I was moving my hips around at the rhythm and Jared as was following me. I smiled over at Jacob as he laughed.

"So Jared, did you enjoy yourself a minute ago?" I asked and he laughed.

"Oh you know it." He chuckled.

"So now you have an image to jerk off to right?" I giggled as he playfully growled. "I mean, the only other image had to have been…let's see. The meadow, the bedroom, the couch…any others?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well, lets see. There's when you were in the dressing room." He laughed and I giggled.

"Oh yes, I _loved_ the dressing room." I blushed.

"But which was your _favorite?" _He asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Probably the last one." I said with a laugh.

"Hmm…would you do that with anyone else?" He asked and winked at me.

"Hell no." Jacob said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What he said." I smiled at Jacob and he kissed my forehead.

"Ok. Well, bonfire's starting in a few so…yea." Jared laughed as he walked over to an opening in the beach that had wood in the middle of it.

"So you wanna go somewhere until the fire starts?" Jacob asked me with a seductive smile.

"Oh yea." I smiled as he took my hand as we walked into the woods, making sure no one was following us every few minutes.

"I can tell that everyone wants a piece of you." Jake said with a smile as we entered a small opening in the woods with a perfect few of the sunset and the stars beginning to appear.

"But only you can have me." I smiled at him and kissed him. His arm hooked around my waist as he pulled my body closer to his. I felt the warmth of him, wanting to just sneak under his skin and stay there forever.

The next thing I knew my back was up against a tree behind me and Jake's fingers were wrapping into my hair. I wanted to do something with Jake, I knew I wanted to save sex for a more romantic spot. I mean I'd prefer my first time not to be in the middle of the woods like some sluts. I wanted it to special. As Jakes lips explored my neck I took a glance down to see if he still had a boner, with my luck he did. I pulled his face back to mine as adrenaline shot thru my body. I planted kisses down his jaw, his neck, across his chest and down his abs as I got on my knees and was in the perfect position.

"Nessie." He said quietly as I untied his swim suit slowly and was about to shimmy them down when he pulled me back up to his face. As he kissed me I pulled down his suit and felt the fabric of his boxers. The only think separating me from his boner. I wrapped my fingers around the waistline of them and pulled them down. I made my way back down onto my knees as he looked down at me with begging eyes. I took my first glimpse of his hard cock and I've heard that its actually ugly but when I looked at Jake's I couldn't turn away. It was amazing. As if a piece of carved art. I kissed the tip as I heard a low growl low in Jake's throat. I wrapped my fingers around the bottom of his cock as I licked the tip and pulled it into my mouth.

He moaned loudly as his hand shot to my hair and held my face were it was. I pulled more of him into my mouth as my tongue circled around his tip and he moaned again. His hips began slowly grinding into my mouth. I lightly bite down on his cock and he moaned again.

"Nessie!" He almost shouted. "I'm almost there. Faster." He moaned.

I pushed his cock in and out of my mouth faster as I felt his cock twitch and tighten up. I could tell he was about to cum as I pulled his cock out of my mouth and made my way back up to his face. He moaned in my mouth, I could tell he needed one last push so I grinded my hips against his roughly. He cummed just as I pulled my hips away from his. I watched as his face went from horny to pleasure, then back to his normal self.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Any time." I smiled as I smelt smoke coming from the beach. I helped Jake pull up his boxers and trunks and I tied his suit for him, resting my hand on his cock before kissing him and taking his hand to walk down the beach. He paused just before we got to the exit of the woods and he pulled me onto his back. I kissed his shoulder as he ran towards the now flaming bonfire and sat down on an empty log, letting me get off only to sit next to him and wrapping my arm with his and entwining our fingers.

I watched as the fire got bigger and bigger as Jared and Paul added more wood to it.

"Ok, who wants to play truth or dare?" Paul said slyly, looking in my direction.

"Oh, shit." Jake said under his breathe.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him.

"The packs truth or dare is kinda like an unrated movie." He said and looked over at Paul.

"Nessie…truth or dare?" Paul asked me with a sly smile as I thought of what I was going to do. Just for the fun of it I smiled at him with the same expression.

"Dare." I practically whispered, but I knew he heard it because he smiled showing all of his teeth as he looked at me with devious eyes and I was just waiting for what would be the first of many horny dares tonight.


End file.
